


Glamily

by Narttu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam works till he drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamily

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Exhaustion

“I just need a little more time.” Adam’s back was towards his brother. He didn’t want to see the look on Neil’s face that he knew he would find there.

“When do you sleep?” Cause from what he could see his brother did nothing but work. Neil could respect Adam for wanting to be at the top. To do so much for his fans, but in trying to make everyone else so happy, he was neglecting himself. What woArried Neil the most was the strain was starting to show on Adam’s face. The makeup couldn’t hide the bags under his eyes. The smiles didn’t take away the tired look in his eyes. No expensive articles of clothing in his wardrobe hide the relief all over Adam’s face when he was able to sit down.

“I sleep, okay? I don’t need you all over my ass.” Temper shorter than normal, Adam grabbed the papers he needed from his brother and was already out of the door. He had to head to the studio to hand Lane this paperwork, then he had to head to the radio station for an interview, and lastly he needed to show for a new outfit for an awards show next week. It didn’t seem like so much to list but time always got the better of him. Most meals were on the go. By the time he made it home in the evening his body would fall upon the mattress and pass right out.

Heading into the studio, he located Lane and as he handed the papers over he was already turning to leave when she grabbed at his arm. “Are you getting sick?

That was the last thing he needed to deal with. Today was a hot day; it must have been messing with him more than he had realized. “You know how I am. Just go go go.” Adam smiled making things look just fine.

Lane reached up to feel his forehead. “You’re clammy. After the interview it’s straight to bed.”

She could be worse than his own mother. Adam kissed her cheek. “I will. Better go, don’t want to be late.”

Touching up makeup in the car when he arrived, Adam was his wonderful self amongst the crew. Everyone was extremely nice so Adam had no problem staying later for pictures and autographs. The questions had been the same he usually answered but it was part of his job.

Leaving the building, the sun had already set. Adam should have taken the time to grab some dinner but finding the perfect outfit was a higher priority.

A few stores crossed his mind to check out. Sure he could have had a suit custom made, but Adam wanted to go for a vintage look. Arriving at one of the stores Tommy had told him about, he got out of his car. The world seemed to spin around him as Adam grabbed a hold of the car door to keep from falling. Taking in a few deep breaths, things seemed to go right back to normal. That wasn’t the first time such an occurrence had happened. Just no one else had known about it.

Opting to continue with the shopping, Adam checked his hair in the car window and turned to enter the store. But just choosing something wasn’t a quick process. There was trying things on and finding the right accessories. Coming out of the dressing room for the tenth time, he put what he had tried on on the rack to go back when it happened again. It didn’t matter that Adam tried to hold onto the wall or that he was praying his heart out for it all to stop. Adam blacked out before he hit the floor.

Several hours later Adam opened his eyes to see what the annoying beep was. Turing his head to the side, Adam got a closer look at the machine that was pulsating with his heartbeat.

Leila rubbed the top of her son’s hand, gaining his attention.

“What happened?”

“You ran yourself to thin.” She comforted him with a hand squeeze. “Your body needed the rest, and I have been talking to Lane. She and I are going to make sure that for the next few weeks you do nothing but rest and take care of you.”

Resisting an eye roll, Adam just nodded. Not as though he could fight either one of them. He was always a momma’s boy. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

Adam wasn’t in the hospital for long. They sent him home with instructions to take it easy and eat properly. He didn’t even realize how far he had fallen till Adam looked at himself in the mirror in the entranceway of his home. For the first time he really looked at what the constant work was doing to him.

Only home two hours and he was bored as hell. Adam had made a pretty impressive breakfast with pancakes, bacon, toast, the works and started to clean though that got boring quickly. Hearing the door bell buzzer was a welcome distraction. Opening the door Adam’s face lit up.

“Hey boo!” Brad in all of his fairy glory was there, leaning in to peck at Adam’s cheek. In one hand he had a large case. “So a little birdie told me you were here all by your little lonesome and 'cause I am so wonderful I decided to stop by and give you a makeover. You will totes feel better after. Now bish move aside so I can come in.”

The rest of the day raced by but this time it was because Adam had been having so much fun. Brad did his makeup several different ways. Most in far out extreme ways. While Brad worked the two talked about life. It was so much like old times. Closing up the top of the case, the little fairy was ready to go.

“If your free tomorrow…”

“Oh don’t you worry your perfectly shaped head Adam. Cheeks has a feeling you will be busy.” Not explaining any more then that, Brad was off. After a lovely salad Adam called it an early night.

The next day around noon there was another buzz at his front door. Opening it up, Tommy was there; fringe covering one eye and that sexy smirk on his face. “Hungry?” In one had he had a taco bell bag and in the other hand was a bag filled with movies.

They ate or rather Tommy ate most of it while they watched movies till the late evening. Normally Adam would feel weary about sitting through horror movies but these were movies so badly done, it was funny, not scary.

That night Tommy slept over and though they shared the same bed their cuddling was purely non sexual.

The next day brought Monte who came over to jam out for fun. Then the next with his mother who together they got mani pedis. And next with Neil, who had good intentions but the two ended up debating about political topics. Then Scarlett and Riff who came over for a play date.

For two weeks straight someone new came over to just be with him because of no other reason than they loved him. It was when the resting time was over that Adam realized something. It was okay to be hard working but in the end he didn’t have to do it all alone. He had the support, love and understanding of so many to help and keep him strong.

The End


End file.
